Zosia And Dominic The Great Friendship
by amy-march2014
Summary: This is my first Fan Fic! I'd Love reviews to see what to improve. A bit of fluff with Zosia and Dominic. May have traces of Guy later. Will also have a bit of Doctor Who


Chapter 1:

"Zosia and Dominic work just great as friends; I might just make them show their true feelings," I said to my mum, Amy. My mum and Zosia are the best of friends so I am entitled to make a practical joke about her. Hi, I'm Melody, or Mel for short, and I will tell you how Zosia and Dominic's great friendship unravelled…

"Today, we have someone new, someone old and someone borrowed." announced Sam to the whole of the ward, "This is Zosia, our new feisty doctor. This is someone old, Dominic's back! And our borrowed is Arthur from St James'. Can you welcome all of our new junior doctors?"

Every day was the same for the three doctors; getting the boring and simple cases. Zosia and Dominic would go out to the bar and get absolutely hammered, after work. The next day, they would bite anyone's head off even if they only took a bit of their sanity. It wasn't pleasant for their mentor, Sam, to see. She had told them off quite a few times but one day, enough was enough. She pulled them to the CEO's office and tapped on the door. When the voice said 'Come in,' Zosia thought she recognised that voice. When the door swung open and looked at the big guy in the chair, she knew that that man in that chair was bound to be someone she knew. As she inched closer and closer, she did know this man. Not only did she know him, but it was her father, the one who betrayed herself and her mother. She could never forgive him. She shouted 'betrayer' at the top of her voice and slipped behind Dominic.

'Excuse me, do I know you?' asked the CEO. Filled with rage, Zosia stormed right in front of the desk and said: 'If you still don't know me after all of this time, then I don't think you're the great father you say you are. You betrayed me, you betrayed mama; you've never apologised that you had an affair with Colette. Now mama's in… a… coma. She'll never make it and it's all thanks to you that she kept on hitting her head against walls. She was trying to stop the pain of your affair. Now she'll be dead in the ground in about two weeks. Now you're happy? I bet you're having Colette all to yourself!'

'Sam, Dominic, can me and Zosia have a chat please.' Guy asked. Zosia groaned at the fact she had to spend MORE time with her father.' What do you want from me? I need to go and see mama. And before you can say that she can wait, it can't. She had 2 weeks left alive and this conversation can wait longer than that. I bet you that you don't…' 'I care about you mother. I do. I want to make it up to her. What ward is she on?' Guy interrupted 'She's in the ED,' Zosia lied knowing that her father doesn't really want to see her.

6 MONTHS LATER

'She's showing signs of awakening.' The doctor said to an emotional Zosia. She was pleased that her mother was waking up but was extremely displeased that her father was bossing her about again. She had Dominic as a shoulder to cry on. Their friendship was blossoming rapidly. That's where I thought they should be more than friends and I'm guessing most of the hospital did too.

8 MONTHS LATER

As her father bossed her around, she was told to move ward to ward and to another ward until one day she thought enough was enough. She said goodbye to all of her friends, but that was when the hard task appeared. Saying goodbye to a friend is hard but a best mate. Zosia tried hard to say goodbye to Dominic but she said:' I'm coming with you.' Zosia was shocked as she questioned if he meant it. But then he prized her name badge and took of his and chucked them onto the consultant's desk. He grabbed Zosia's hand and they ran out of the hospital, avoiding all of the routes that went past the CEO's office. Their escape was successful and before long, they were running out into the open air. They were happy as can be!

CHAPTER 2

THE CEO'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was checking out Keller ward to see if there were any obvious mistakes they were making. I realised that they had two doctors short of a ward. I asked Sam why this was. Sam replied:' two of the juniors made a run for it. No-one knows where they are. They disappeared and left these.' (Sam presented me with two name badges and a note.) I was flabbergasted as to why two intelligent doctors would leave. But then I read the note:

_**To anyone who is reading this note:**_

_**I have been pushed around to do things that I don't want to do in this hospital. Do not come and find me. I have moved away.**_

_**Doctor March and Copeland **_

I realised that I may've pushed them a little bit too hard. I feel sorry for them now. I want to apologise. If only I knew their address. I had the perfect idea! Why don't I ask my ex-wife (or Zosia's mother) where they live! That should work. I think I shall do that tomorrow. But tonight, it is time for some rest. I have been a very long day. I think I'll sleep in my office. I'm too tired to get home.

Goodnight!

Guy

Zosia's POV

I want to see mama. But I can't face seeing the hospital again, or my smug faced father. Even when he looks at me, I feel sick. I and Dominic have set up a camp near Holby. We are near the fire that extinguishes every 5 minutes. It's annoying but it's the only way that we can keep warm together. I hear mama's voice echoing inside my mind and the pain gets worse. My phone has run out of charge. We have no entertainment but each other's company. Suddenly, a figure came out of one of the bushes. He inched towards me. Dominic was asleep and I had no defence. This person inched closer and closer and a big man stood there. He ran towards me, swung his fist and struck me on the face plenty of times, leaving me barely conscious on the floor. I realised that there was cuts that were oozing out with blood on my face. I picked myself up and woke Dominic up pointing at the cuts. His phone had a little bit of charge so he called the ambulance. It came quite quickly and before long, I was in the ED. I was eyeing as figure in the corner. It looked like my father but I couldn't tell because of the angle I was in. When the paramedics said my name to the doctors, that's when the figure came closer. It was my father. Oh crap! I don't want to die. Dominic was by my side telling me that everything was going to be okay. I thought that it was genuinely not going to be okay because if my father got involved, he would make a big drama out of everything saying that I was going to die like my mother. He's a neurosurgeon; he should've seen more extreme cases than this. Well, there aren't many neurological cases at Holby so… well I'm not sure.

LATER THAT DAY

'Can I call any friends for you?' Asked a kind doctor 'I pointed to a contact on my phone. The reason why I did not say anything was because I had somehow lost my voice. I knew that the contact that I asked the doctor to call would not make a big fuss over me.

Half an hour later, I see a woman with red hair storming through the ward with two kids by her side. I instantly recognise her voice. I'll tell you the whole conversation in script form:

Me: Amy! I've missed you so much! I felt like forever since we last met!

Amy: (in her thick Scottish accent) same! So, what happened with you? You seem like you've been scratched against a tree! Or your cat has attacked you, again.

Me: Well, I can see that you have two kids. No wait… you got married to Rory… but that's impossible

Amy: Yes Rory and I married. Where are my manners? This is (points to the child on the right) David and this is (points to the child on the left) Mel or Melody

Mel: Hello miss

David: Shut up Mel! I was going to say that!

Mel: Well think of something else to say, weirdo!

Amy: Kids, have we finished? Thank you.

Mel: David has become a moron! Read all about it!

Me: How's your mum?

Amy: Dead.

Me: Oh yeah. How's your dad?

Amy: Dead.

Me: Sorry I forgot

Amy: Is Selfie being annoying?

Me: Selfie will NEVER be kind to me.

(END OF CONVERSATION)

Mel and David were running around the ED when they bumped into Holby's Hitler (my dad.) They knocked the coffee out of his hand and the hot contents spilled all over their heads. They shrieked in the pain and Hitler ran away, in order to untarnish his career. But no; Amy came running and caught Hitler in the act. She forced him to apologize and it worked! Mel and David had been scolded on the head badly. Poor them!


End file.
